Wonsung : Egois
by Septia princess prosecutor
Summary: keegoisan terkadang membuat kita lupa akan kenangan indah saat bersama dan menjadi gelap mata hingga memutuskan untuk berpisah..FF Oneshoot.Wonsung Slight YeWon (apa bedanya?) Enjoy :)..


**Title : Egois**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Pair : Wonsung Slight Yewon (apa bedanya?)**

**Warning : YAOI, Cerita aneh, banyak Typo(s), alur pendek, tidak sesuai EYD dan tulisan berantakan.**

**FF One Shoot**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR**

**Gomawo**

**Enjoy**

"hyung…" panggil siwon lembut saat melihat yesung yang tengah menghirup udara segar diatap dorm mereka.

Yesung sama sekali tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya karena hatinya masih kesal pada namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu, mengetahui yesung yang tengah merajuk siwon memilih untuk langsung memeluk yesung dari belakang, menyamankan posisinya dan memberi ciuman singkat di pipi hyung yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

"masih marah eoh?" tanya siwon dan tetap sama yesung lebih memilih menjalankan aksi diam dan melepas pelukan siwon "babby…aku sangat merindukanmu..dua jam lagi aku harus segera berangkat ke china bersama member super junior M lainnya..ayolah..kalau kau marah terus seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa pergi…" siwon mencoba membujuk yesung.

"egois…" ketus yesung dan memandang tajam kea rah siwon

"ehm…mianhe babby..tapi jadwalku benar-benar padat, belum lagi aku harus mengejar syuting drama..apa kau tak kasihan padaku hem.." siwon memandang lembut namjachingunya yang sedang marah itu.

"pergi saja sana….dan tak usah temui aku lagi..aku ini tak berarti apapun bagimu..bahkan untuk bertemu saja harus marah dulu..lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya disini" balas yesung masih dengan nada kesalnya, sepertinya kesabaran yesung sudah habis untuk menghadapi namjachingunya yang punya jadwal super padat itu.

Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh yesung, tak menyangka sama sekali kalau namjachingunya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan seperti itu "ka..kau bercanda kan babby..ini hanya masalah kecil..kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan seperti ini chagi…"

"bagimu semua hanya masalah kecil..bahkan kau tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa" ucap yesung miris

Deg

Siwon tersentak, yesung benar kalau siwon memang tidak tau ini tanggal berapa karena terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang sangat padat, siwon mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, mata siwon membulat saat melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya, tanggal 24 Agustus yang merupakan tanggal ulang tahun yesung dan hari jadinya dengan yesung.

"aish..kenapa bisa lupa si.." gerutu siwon pelan

"sudahlah tidak ada gunanya juga disesali…aku lelah dengan semua ini…mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu dan juga untukku..aku takkan membebanimu lagi choi siwon, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan siwon yang masih mematung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

Oo0oO

Flashback

"Sangeilchuka hamnida…. Sangeilchuka hamnida…. Sangeilchuka nae sarang… Sangeilchuka hamnida" siwon menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk yesung namjachingunya.

Yesung yang tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini terharu dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya, mencoba menahan keharuan yang melandanya, yesung tak menyangka kalau siwon mau menyempatkan pulang kekorea hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, padahal siwon sedang syuting drama di Taiwan harusnya.

"untuk my Art Of Voice" siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya, perlahan siwon membuka kotak itu dan mengambil cincin bermatakan permata berwarna biru Saphire dari dalamnya.

"siwonie…" gumam yesung lembut

"mulai saat ini hyung adalah satu-satunya milikku.." balas siwon sambil memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis yesung.

Yesung hanya mampu mengangguk mantap saat siwon meyakini yesung sebagai miliknya.

Flashback Off

Semua sudah berakhir, hubungan yang mereka jalin selama lima tahun harus berakhir seperti ini, miris memang tapi inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka, yesung merasa terabaikan oleh siwon, merasa kalau siwon sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi.

"huft….." yesung membuang nafas berat mencoba menetralkan segala beban di hatinya, termenung..hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini.

"hyung…" panggil kangin yang baru saja tiba dari mengisi acara sebagai MC di salah satu stasiun TV di korea.

"hem…" jawab yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"tadi kyuhyun menelponku..katanya siwon sedang sakit"

"kalau sakit ya bawa saja kerumah sakit.." ucap yesung datar dan pura-pura tak perduli, padahal di dalam hatinya sangat menghawatirkan mantan namjachingunya itu.

Kangin menautkan alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya yesung bersikap sedingin itu apalagi kalau menyangkut soal siwon "kalian bertengkar ya hyung?" tanya kangin penasaran

"aku sudah putus dengannya" ucap yesung singkat dan datar

"mwo…putus..apa tidak salah hyung…" kangin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah yesung yang juga sedang duduk di sofa besar sambil menonton tv.

"apanya yang salah? Aku dan dia sudah tidak cocok dan memutuskan untuk putus…memang apa yang salah?"

"ck..hyung…sudah lima tahun hyung..lima tahun kalian menjalin hubungan dan segampang itu mengeluarkan kata-kata putus..sebenarnya apa si yang ada di fikiran kalian"

"sudahlah kangin-ah..tak perlu dibicarakan lagi…toh semua sudah berakhir" jawab yesung santai tanpa mau memandang kangin yang duduk disebelahnya, yesung takut kalau kangin bisa membaca apa yang difikirkan olehnya.

"yah terserah kalian sajalah…"

"memang dia sakit apa?"

"ehm….bilangnya saja sudah putus..kau masih menghawatirkannya kan hyung?" goda kangin saat yesung menanyakan kondisi siwon padanya.

"yak…aku kan hanya bertanya..kau ini" yesung mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul kangin tapi tidak benar-benar ingin memukul.

Kangin mengelak dan tertawa singkat saat melihat yesung mendelik kesal padanya "haha…kalau masih perduli juga tidak apa-apa kog hyung..katanya si hepatitis hyung… "

"mwo…hepatitis? Hepatitis A atau B? sekarang dia dimana?" panik yesung saat mendengar kata-kata kangin

"molla…kyuhyun hanya mengatakan siwon sakit hepatitis dan sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit…hyung..kudengar hepatitis itu sangat berbahaya hyung..tidak jarang yang meninggal akibat penyakit itu…ckckck kasihan siwon-ie"

Saat melihat wajah yesung yang semakin panic kangin menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh yesung, kangin sengaja membuat suasana semakin memanas, karena kangin sangat mengenal hyungnya itu dan mengetahui kalau yesung memang masih mencintai siwon.

Yesung sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan khawatirnya lagi, dengan segera disambarnya kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar dorm untuk menemui siwon .

"loh mau kemana hyung?" tanya kanginn saat melihat yesung telah siap dengan sweater hitamnya menuju pintu dorm

"melihat keadaan siwon-ie" teriaknya tanpa melihat kearah kangin sedikitpun dan benar-benar keluar dari dorm.

"mw cari kemana…dasar pabbo..siwon kan masih dichina..ckckck" kangin hanya menggeleng melihat kepolosan hyung mungilnya itu, kangin mengambil ponselnya dan mendial kyuhyun untuk menanyakan kondisi siwon "yeoboseyo hyun-ah…bagaimana keadaan siwon? "

"siwon hyung sudah tidak apa-apa hyung..hanya hepatitis A tidak terlalu berbahaya..ini kami sedang perjalanan ke bandara"

"oh kalian akan kembali kekorea ya?"

"ne hyung..hyung bilang apa pada yesung hyung? Apa hyung sudah mengabarkan tentang kondisi siwon hyung?"

"sudah dan kelihatannya dia panik sekali.."

"benarkah? Hahahaha..bukankah dia dan siwon hyung sudah putus?"

"iya tapi aku tau kalau dia itu masih mencintai siwon..dan kau tau tanpa bertanya dia malah langsung pergi setelah kukatakan kalau penyakit hepatitis itu bisa menyebabkan penderitanya meninggal dunia"

"mwo..apa hyung tidak bilang kalau siwon hyung hanya terkena hepatitis A"

"aniyo…aku sengaja menakut-nakutinya..aku yakin sekarang pasti sedang berkeliling mencari dirumah sakit mana siwon dirawat..hahahaha"

"yak..hyung..kau keterlaluan..kan kasihan yesung hyung…"

"salah sendiri…dia itu terlalu mudah dibodohi dan terlalu tergesa-gesa, apa dia tidak ingat kalau kalian kan masih berada di china"

"eh..hyung nanti kita sambung lagi..kami harus segera naik kepesawat"

"ne hyun-ah..(klik)" kangin menutup panggilannya "yesung hyung kemana ya…dasar pabbo.."

Oo0oO

Sudah hampir lima sakit dikorea didatangil oleh yesung tapi yesung masih belum bisa menemui dimana rumah sakit tempat siwon dirawat, berkali-kali yesung mencoba mendial nomer siwon dan kyuhyun tapi hasilnya nomer mereka pun sama sekali tidak aktif, bahkan nomer member Super Junior M lainnya pun tak ada bedanya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya yesung terus berfikiran buruk tentang kondisi siwon yang tadi diceritakan kangin padanya, menyesal itulah yang dia rasakan, bagaimana mungkin kemarin dia bisa mengatakan kata putus dihari jadi mereka.

Sejenak yesung tersadar "eh..bukannya mereka sedang tour di china..aish pabbo…kenapa aku malah mencari disini, siwon-ie pasti dirawat disana..pabbo..pabbo"

Yesung hendak menggas mobilnya untuk kembali ke dorm dan menyusul siwon ke china, tapi sebelum sempat menggas mobilnya sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah smarthphone miliknya.

"kyunie.." gumamnya dan bergegas mengangkat panggilan tersebut "yeoboseyo kyunie-ah.."

"ne hyung..hyung ada dimana?"

"hyung sedang diluar..kenapa dari tadi ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"tadi kami sedang dipesawat hyung…cepatlah ke dorm hyung..aku tidak tega melihat kondisi siwon hyung..dia terus memaksa untuk kembali kekorea padahal kondisinya sedang tidak baik, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu hyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya..cepatlah kesini hyung.."

"mwo..jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak maknae…siwon-ie..siwon-ie..andwe.."

"hyung..cepatlah kesini..jangan sampai terlambat hyung..hiks"

"ne…aku akan segera kembali"

"hati-hati dijalan hyung..tetaplah tenang..jangan sampai hyung menjadi celaka sebelum bertemu siwon hyung"

"ne..(klik)" yesung menutup telponnya

Air matanya yesung terus mengalir, dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, kalimat itu yang terus terngiang ditelinga yesung, dadanya sesak, sakit sekali rasanya kalau mengingat kondisi siwon yang sepertinya sangat tidak baik.

Oo0oO

"hahahahahahahahahaha" tawa kangin dan kyuhyun pecah setelah kyuhyun menutup panggilannya terhadap yesung

"kalian keterlaluan..kan kasihan yesung hyung" donghae hanya menggeleng tidak percaya dengan ulah kedua sahabatnya itu

"salah sendiri..sudah tau masih cinta tapi sok mengatakan putus..sekarang dia sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya" balas kangin dan disambung anggukan semangat oleh kyuhyun.

Ya beberapa jam yang lalu member Super Junior baru tiba di dorm mereka, semuanya sedang berkumpul minus siwon yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar karena kondisinya memang belum terlalu baik, masih sedikit lemah dan butuh banyak istirahat.

"bagaimana wook-ah..sudah kau susun tempat tidurnya…kau harus benar-benar rapat menutup guling itu dengan kainnya supaya tidak ketahuan"

"sudah hyung…sudah tertutup dengan rapi dan aku yakin yesung hyung takkan menyadari kalau itu bukan siwon hyung" jawab ryeowook polos

"bagus..kalian harus bisa bekerja sama dengan kami…ini semua demi kelangsungan hubungan mereka" kangin menatap satu persatu member Super Junior M yang masih berada disana

"tapi kalau ketahuan terlalu awal bagaimana?" kali ini sungmin yang angkat bicara "nanti yesung hyung marah"

"kau tenang saja ming..semarah-marahnya yesung hyung dia tidak akan marah terlalu lama pada kita"

"pokoknya kalian semua harus berakting sesedih mungkin supaya bisa meyakinkan yesung hyung"

Oo0oO

Brakk

Yesung membuka pintu dorm paksa membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut bersama-sama, saat melihat yesung masuk kangin langsung berhambur kepelukan yesung "kau harus bersabar hyung" gumam kangin ditengah isakan kecilnya.

Yesung memandang satu persatu dongsaengnya yang sedang bermuram durja di tempat mereka masing-masing, dipojok ada kyuhyun yang duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya dan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan bahu yang bergetar menandakan bahwa namja itu sedang menangis, donghae hanya diam tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata apapun dari bibirnya, sementara ryeowook menangis dipelukan sungmin namjachingunya.

Yesung berusaha menguatkan hatinya tapi gagal pertahanannya hampir runtuh kalau kangin tak berusaha menggapai namja itu, yesung menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil tersenyum pahit berusaha menepis prasangka buruk dihatinya "kalian pasti bercanda kan" gumamnya tidak percaya

"kau sudah terlambat hyung" donghae mencengkram halus pundak yesung

"apa maksudmu hae-ah..apa yang terlambat" bentak yesung membuat donghae sedikit berjingkat dari tempatnya berdiri

"tenanglah hyung..relakan siwon hyung…ini sudah takdir, kita tidak bisa menolaknya"

"kalian bicara apa? Siwon-ie..siwon-ie tidak mungkin meninggalkanku seperti ini..tidak mungkin" yesung terduduk lemas, dia benar-benar tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang didengar olehnya "dimana dia…" isaknya lirih

"ada dikamar kita hyung…saat tiba disini siwon hyung meminta kami untuk mengantarkannya kekamar kita..dia meminta untuk dibaringkan ditempat tidurmu hyung…dia bilang ingin menghirup aroma tubuh hyung ditempat tidur itu hiks..hiks" jawab ryeowook yang juga ikut terisak bersama yesung

Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, perlahan diputarnya knop pintu dan menarik gagang pintu perlahan, yesung masuk kedalam dengan perasaan sesak luar biasa, sesak saat melihat kain putih yang menutupi tubuh seseorang ditempat tidurnya, ya seseorang yang sangat dicintai olehnya, seseorang yang selalu dirindukan olehnya. Yesung sama sekali tidak berani membuka kain putih itu, yesung takut melihat wajah namjanya yang tengah terbaring kaku ditempat tidur miliknya.

"siwon-ie…" lirihnya "kenapa..kenapa…apa kau marah padaku..jebal bangunlah chagi..aku rindu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan sungi-ie babby seperti biasa" yesung bergumam sendiri dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya "aku memang bodoh..tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu kemarin..aku sangat menyesal..jebal bangunlah chagi..jangan hukum aku seperti ini…hiks.." yesung menarik nafasnya, menetralkan setiap detak jantungnya "bangun choi siwon….." bentak yesung tak sabar dan tangisnya pun pecah seketika"hu…jebal bangun siwon-ie….apapun..apapun akan kuberikan asal kau tidak meninggalkanku..aku takkan marah saat kau melupakan hari-hari bersejarah buat kita..aku takkan marah kalau kau terlambat saat kita janjian bertemu..hu…..jebal….bangun..aku..aku tak akan menyentuh philtrum lain selain milikmu..aku berjanji…asal kau mau bangun dan memelukku hiks"

"benarkah semua yang hyung katakan barusan?" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan yesung dibelakangnya.

Merasa mengenal suara itu yesung membuka kain putih yang menyelimuti ditempat tidurnya, dan betapa terkejutnya yesung saat tak melihat siapapun ditempat tidur itu melainkan hanya guling yang sedang berbaring disana. Yesung menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan sedihnya.

Yesung tak percaya denga apa yang dilihat olehnya, siwon bisa berdiri tegap sambil melipat tangannya didada dan tetap dengan senyum yang masih setia menghias wajah tampannya didepan mata yesung.

"brengsek..kau membohongiku" umpat yesung kasar dan membanting pintu kamar lalu pergi hendak meninggalkan dorm.

"mau kemana hyung?" panggil kangin saat melihat yesung dengan wajah marah mengambil kunci mobil miliknya

"bukan urusanmu..dan kalian semua bersekongkol menipuku, membuatku seperti orang bodoh dan menyedihkan" ucap yesung dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm

"hyung…" panggil kyuhyun dan hendak menyusul yesung tapi dihalangi oleh siwon.

"biar hyung saja yang mengejarnya kyu.." pinta siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

Oo0oO

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas dan hijau, yesung turun dari mobil melangkahka kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang bisa dibilang merupakan tempat kenangan bersama dirinya dengan siwon, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu saat jadwal mereka sedang tidak padat atau sekedar merayakan hari bersejarah untuk mereka berdua. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon besar dan rindang, perlahan kenangannya bersama siwon samar-samar terbesit difikirannya, ya yesung memang masih mencintai siwon dan itu memang tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Yesung mengusap lembut ukiran pohon yang bertuliskan namanya dan siwon, moment itu dibuat mereka saat hari jadi mereka yang ketiga.

Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya, menghirup udara segar yang diberikan oleh daerah itu padanya. Tanpa yesung sadari seseorang telah duduk disampingnya, yesung terlalu menikmati udara segar ditempat itu sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan siwon.

"tempat ini masih sama ya hyung" ucap siwon membuat yesung terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya.

Masih marah, ya yesung memang masih marah pada siwon, tak mau menjawab padahal sebenarnya yesung ingin sekali memeluk namja itu, yesung lebih mementingkan egois yang menguasainya saat ini.

Grep

Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping yesung membuat yesung semakin dekat dekatnya, tersenyum..itulah yang dilakukan siwon saat ini, yesung hanya diam saat siwon memeluk pinggangnya, diam berusaha membenarkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, seperti orang yang baru-baru jatuh cinta.

"ehm…jangan hanya diam seperti ini hyung..bicaralah..aku sangat merindukan suaramu..kau tau seminggu di china membuatku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu..apa lagi terakhir hyung mengatakan putus..hyung tau aku tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan baik disana..hyung tidak mengangkat telponku, tidak membalas pesanku..aku tersiksa hyung"

Yesung hanya memandangi wajah siwon saat siwon mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada yesung dengan tangan yang masih melingkar erat di pinggang yesung, memandangi dengan wajah polosnya tak ada kemarahan lagi diwajahnya, bahkan kalau bisa dikatakan yesung lebih kelihatan manis dari biasanya.

"siwon-ie" panggil yesung saat siwon sudah selesai dengan segala celotehannya

"hem.." jawab siwon singkat

"bukankah kita sudah putus" tanya yesung lembut

"lalu?" jawab siwon lagi singkat

"kenapa kau masih memelukku seperti ini" tanya yesung lagi lembut

"karena hyung milikku" gumam siwon setengah berbisik

"ehm…kau egois" kesal yesung lalu melepaskan pelukan siwon dari pinggangnya, membuang pandangannya kearah lain sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku tak perduli..mau dibilang egois atau apalah..yang terpenting adalah..sungie baby is mine." Siwon memeluk yesung dari belakang, mencium pipi namjanya itu lembut.

" kenapa kau menipuku…" ketus yesung saat siwon masih asik memeluknya dari belakang

"aku tidak pernah menipumu babby..aku memang sakit kog..lihat ini" siwon menunjukkan bekas infuse di punggung tangannya.

Yesung menyentuh bekas infuse itu dan memandang siwon dengan pandangan sedih "mianhe…" ucapnya dan gantian memeluk siwon kali ini dari arah depan "mianhe chagi…karena aku kau jadi seperti ini…aku memang pabbo..pabbo…" yesung memukuli kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Dengan cepat siwon menghentikan ulah namjanya itu, meraih tangan namjanya dan mencium lembut tangan itu "tangan ini bukan untuk menyakiti dirimu chagi…tangan ini hanya digunakan untuk memberi kasih sayang padaku" ucap siwon dan membawa tangan yesung untuk membelai lembut pipi siwon.

Yesung terus memandangi wajah siwon yang sedikit lebih tirus dari biasanya, memandang lembut wajah itu, wajah tampan yang selalu bisa membuatnya terbuai dan tak kan bisa melupakan wajah tampan itu, sambil terus membelai pipi siwon dengan lembut.

Plak

Tiba-tiba yesung menampar pipi siwon tidak terlalu keras, siwon terkejut, matanya membulat lucu akibat ulah namjachingunya itu "jadi tadi kenapa menipuku dengan pura-pura mati ha.."

"yak..itu aku sama sekali tidak tau ide siapa hyung…aku saja baru tau saat melihat mereka tertawa-tawa di ruang santai, saat kyuhyun mengatakan kalau hyung ada dikamar ya langsung aku susul saja..sumpah aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang itu"

"kau harus dihukum choi siwon" ucap yesung ketus

"mwo…dihukum….."

"ne dihukum…." Jawab yesung dengan mata dan pandangan yang luar biasa berbinar-binar.

"jangan aneh-aneh ya hyung.."

"tidak aneh-aneh kog chagi…" jawab yesung dengan senyuman yang sangat misterius, siwon dapat melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari namjanya itu, siwon bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyuman namjanya itu.

"apa?"

"kau harus menarikan tarian yang biasa aku bawakan, elf biasa menyebutnya Octopus dance atau tarian gurita didepan para member nanti malam…"

"mwo..andwe..kau mau menghancurkan image ku ya chagi..andwe" tolak siwon akan permintaan aneh namjachingunya itu.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah…kita tetap putus.." jawab yesung tidak perduli

"mwo…chagi..jebal..apapun yang kau minta..menemani belanja di singapure, atau beli mobil baru juga boleh..asal jangan yang satu itu ya…" pinta siwon penuh harap

"kau fikir aku leeteuk hyung yang bisa kau sogok dengan uangmu, aku tidak mau tau…iya atau tidak sama sekali"

"yang lain saja chagi….jebal…"

Merasa kasihan akhirnya yesung mencabut tuntutannya itu dari siwon dan menggantinya dengan yang lain "baiklah….selama seminggu bertingkahlah layaknya seorang uke.."

"maksudnya?" tanya siwon penasaran

"ye bertingkah layaknya uke..seperti aku yang selalu bermanja padamu, beraegyo dan lain-lain seperti ryeowook, hyukjae dan uke-uke lainnya dan kali ini tak ada penolakan"

"aish…tidak adakah permintaanmu yang tidak aneh-aneh hyung… " mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Yesung hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah tersiksa dari namjachingunya itu, tapi dia sama sekali tak perduli "tidak ada" jawab yesung santai

"dua hari saja ne hyung..seminggu terlalu lama"

"andwe…seminggu…."

"chagi….jebal..dua hari ne..ne…"

"Aish..arra..arra..dua hari"

"gomawo chagi…..Chup..kajja pulang…malam ini kita tidur berdua ya..aku terlalu merindukanmu"

"ehm….besok kita ada show siwon-ie"

"lalu memangnya kenapa kalau besok ada show babby..?" tanya siwon dengan tampang pura-pura polos

"aku tidak mau besok tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik karena ulahmu kuda pervert"

"itu sudah resiko..suruh siapa kau mengabaikanku selama seminggu" jawab siwon dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan diwajahnya

"yak…berhentilah menyeringai seperti itu..aku tidak mau tidur denganmu malam ini wek" cibir yesung lalu berlari meninggalkan siwon "hahahahahaha"

"ehm…kau takkan lepas chagi… " kejar siwon dan saat dapat meraih yesung siwon langsung menggendong namjachingunya itu.

End

Other Side

Kyuhyun memandang aneh saat siwon seharian ini terus melakukan aegyo didepan para member termasuk dirinya, sesekali siwon terlihat mempoutkan bibir dan merajuk layaknya uke, ya uke, siwon memang melakukan apa yang diperintahkan yesung padanya, siwon melakukannya dengan baik karena siwon adalah seorang actor, ingat seorang actor jadi takkan sulit baginya menjadi seperti apapun yang dia mau bahkan berperan sebagai uke sekalipun.

"hyung-ie….popo…" ucapnya pada yesung saat mereka semua sedang berada diruang ganti dan langsung dibalas ciuman singkat dipipinya oleh yesung membuatnya jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen.

"dia kenapa hyung?" tanya kangin pada leeteuk yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru

"molla..tidak biasanya seperti itu" jawab leeteuk yang juga aneh melihat tingkah siwon

"babby….pakaikan..ini susah sekali…." rengeknya siwon pada yesung saat hendak mengancingkan pakaiannya, yesung hanya tergelak melihat tingkah aegyo namjachingunya itu dan membantu mengancingkan bajunya

Dan lagi-lagi para member hanya memandang aneh pada pasangan itu, yesung hanya meringis saat member yang lainnya memandangnya bersamaan dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali diartikan.

"kau melakukannya dengan baik chagi…" bisik yesung dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh siwon

"tentu saja dan nanti malam aku meminta jatahku dua kali lipat karena sudah melakukan perintahmu dengan baik chagi" siwon balas membisik yesung

"mwo…" pekiknya

Dan entah berapa kalinya mereka mendapat pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh semua member.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo0000ooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mari..mari…mari…WonSung atau Yewon Shiper merapat…kya…..mianhe kalau ceritanya ngebosenin, aneh memang tapi yah mau gimana lagi, mumpung hari ini libur dan dapat inspirasi langsung ketik aja deh. Yang mau review monggo….


End file.
